bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Daze
Lazy Daze is the third episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Zidgel is working on a crossword trying to figure out a seven-letter word that starts with "C". Kevin, holding a plunger, walks up to him. Zidgel tells him that he's busy working a puzzle. Jason comes in the main room and asks Michelle something, which Michelle answers no to because he'll lose her money. Midgel asks what their problem is. Jason answers that he wants to buy some sea chimps, but he's broke. Michelle says that he wants to borrow her money since he's too lazy to work. Midgel suggests that Jason work an odd job to earn some money. When Zidgel thinks he's figured out the word, Midgel asks him if he should be doing things a captain does instead of working a crossword. He tells him he doesn't want to appear lazy. Zidgel replies that doing a crossword is no picnic. When Kevin brings up that he likes picnics, Zidgel finds a picnic a good idea and orders Midgel to set course for a picnic spot. He immediately sets course for Rigel 13. The Rockhopper arrives at the Comet Lounge so that the crew can get some supplies. Jason and Michelle go up to Sol and ask for a fruit basket. Sol asks where they're going. Jason answers that Zidgel is taking them on a picnic. Sol tells them to watch out for ants, as in watch them, not beware of them. Sol asks if they heard the saying "Go to the ants, you sluggard." Sol says that the ants are a great example of hard work because there's nothing lazy about them. When Jason asks what's wrong with being lazy, Sol explains that if he never worked around the Lounge, nobody would get served. The whole place would stink because of the dirty dished piling up. Sol quotes the verse, "The lazy person wants many things, but has nothing, but the person who is diligent and hard-working truly has it all." After the crew gets all the supplies they need, they leave the Louge and head for Rigel 13. Unbeknownst to them, one of Cavitus' robots was spying on them. Aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus plans to ruin their picnic. At the door of the storage bay, Fidgel can't get the Harryhausen Ray. The Harryhausen Ray freezes things in time and space. In Jason's room, Fidgel offers Jason a chance to earn some money by cleaning up the storage bay. Jason turns down his offer. Back in the main room, Michelle is checking to see if they have enough food. Eventually, the Rockhopper arrives at Rigel 13, a planet with blue grass, green skies, and no ants. When the Rockhopper's new landing gear, a plunger, is ejected, it crash-lands on the planet's surface. After the crew exits the ship, Fidgel thanks Jason for cleaning the storage bay, even though he didn't do anything to clean it up. Jason and Michelle play a game of Frisbee for a while until Michelle notices all the trash cluttering the planet. Back aboard Cavitus' ship, Cavitus laughs evilly at the success of his plan. On Rigel 13, Michelle and Fidgel suggest they clean up and eat afterwards. Jason objects to this because he came here for a day off. Michelle points out that they can't have a picnic with all the trash around them. Zidgel, however, sees a spot where they can have a picnic. Fidgel then receives a call from Admiral Strap and he goes back to the ship. Michelle goes with him to get a broom. The rest of the crew continue on with their picnic. Back on the Rockhopper, Admiral Strap delivers a message, albeit through a muddled transmittor, to Fidgel. The message is that he has an important mission for them on Rigel 13. Fidgel informs him that they're already there. Admiral Straps asks what they're doing there. Fidgel answers that they're taking a break. Admiral Strap hopes that no one is on the planet's surface. Zidgel, Jason, Midgel, and Kevin relax for a while until giant ants arrive. Zidgel immediately calls the ship for help. After they get knocked off their picnic spot, Zidgel orders the others to run. Back on the Rockhopper, Admiral Strap's message consists of Rigel 13 invested by giant creatures and Fidgel has to use the Ray. Just then, someone calls the Rockhopper and Fidgel ends the call to take this new one. When no one answers, Fidgel ends the call and attempts to put the Admiral back on, but to no avail. Michelle asks him if there's anything he can do. Fidgel answers that he's a scientist, not an exterminator. Michelle points out that the Admiral called him, not Zidgel. Fidgel assumes that Admiral Strap knows that the invaders can only be stopped by his special ability, whatever it is, alone. Over on Rigel 13, Zidgel and Midgel hide behind a rock to escape the ants. Midgel realizes that Zidgel dropped his communicator. Zidgel thinks he's lost his as well until Midgel pulls it out of his hair. Zidgel contacts Fidgel on the Rockhopper. Fidgel responds to the captain before the ants start to carry the Rockhopper. They take the ship to the top of a hill. Meanwhile, Jason is looking for the Rockhopper and Kevin. Kevin shows up riding one of the giant ants. On the Rockhopper, Fidgel is trying to figure out what Admiral Strap wanted him to do. Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that he needs to use the Harryhausen Ray to stop the giant ants. Fidgel and Michelle go to the storage bay, where it's still a mess. Fidgel lets Midgel know that it'll take an hour to get it to work. He also suggests that Zidgel and Midgel distract the ants. Zidgel and Midgel go on to distract the ants. Midgel silently discusses with Zidgel about their plan until a giant ant comes along and picks up the rock that they were hiding behind. Somewhere else on the planet, Jason is sitting down and wishing he could do something to help. He then sees Cavitus' ship fly over him and litter all over the planet. A giant ant approaches him and he attempts to scare it off by crumbling a piece of paper into a ball and aiming it at the ant. The ant stops walking towards him and leaves when he does so. When Jason tosses the paper aside, the ant comes back to him. And whenever he picks it up, the ant leaves. Jason remembers what Sol told him and realizes what he has to do. He starts to clean up the trash around him. Aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle also sees Cavitus' ship fly by. Fidgel prepares to fire the Ray at the ants until he sees Kevin riding one. Admiral Strap tells Fidgel to use the Harryhausen Ray to stop Cavitus and he sent rangers to assist them. Jason runs over to them and informs them that the giant ants tol Kevin that they are Federation Trash Rangers. Cavitus tried to ruin their picnic by dumping trash, but the ants were putting the trash on the anthill. Jason apologizes to Fidgel for not cleaning out the storage bay. The Rockhopper crew assists the ants in cleaning up the trash. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Grandmum is preparing to take her grandkids out for a picnic. She goes into the kitchen to see if Jason is done doing his chores. Grandmum asks what has gotten into him. Jason answers that he wants to be diligent, like the ants. Grandmum tells Jason and Michelle about the first time she went on a picnic their granddad. Later that night, Jason and Michelle get ready to say their prayers. Michelle thanks God for the nice day and green sky. Jason thanks Him for helping him be diligent instead of lazy. After they finish praying, Jason asks an ant if he can have his olive back. Michelle says that the ant should be allowed to keep it since it worked hard. Quotes :In the queen's English, Fidge. - Midgel Fun Facts Trivia *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 13:4." *The sound clip of Kevin saying hello was first used in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn. Remarks * Michelle's pigtails briefly change back to how they looked in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn. Goofs *When Jason shows the Sea Chimps ad, you can see a little screen on the top right that shows the unfinished version of the scene. This can been seen in the Hulu release and the DVD release. Inside References * Bert Bertman's cup has a picture of Larry-Boy on it. * Midgel's sunscreen bottle has a picture of the sun from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Real-World References *The Harryhausen Ray is named after Ray Harryhausen, a famous stop-motion animator. *Rigel 13 is a reference to the twelve planets named Rigel from Star Trek. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes